


Похищенная лисами / Foxed Away

by Carcaneloce, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Dark, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Gen, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Do not walk alone in the forest — treacherous foxes can drag you into the thicket.Не стоит гулять в одиночку по лесу  — коварные лисы могут утащить в самую чащу.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Похищенная лисами / Foxed Away

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/oLDjjWC.jpg)


End file.
